


Just One Night

by cndrow



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, bonus artwork, with a bit of Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 03:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5481443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cndrow/pseuds/cndrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin has a relaxing evening planned for her and Hancock, but an urgent matter attempts to ruin it.</p><p>(In other words, omfg shut the hell up Preston and leave me alone to sex up my husbando)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just One Night

I waited until I heard Hancock's footfalls nearing, timing my movements perfectly as he stepped through the doorway. With a grand flourish my shirt swept up over my head and fluttered to the ground, leaving me naked in a seductive pose I'd been practising for the last five minutes. His sudden gasp and widened eyes made me grin.  
  
" _There_ you are," I purred, rubbing my bare legs together to swivel my hips. "Just how long does it take to check the perimeter?"  
  
"Well  _damn_ ," he laughed, stumbling forward as he began shucking his clothes off as fast as he could, "I'd've have been a lot quicker if I'd know you were waitin' up on me, love." His hands gripped my waist, greedily roaming before he'd even stepped out of his pants, his mouth hot and demanding against my neck. "Thought you'd gone t'sleep."  
  
"I wanted it to be a- a bit of a surprise," I admitted, my breath hitching as I felt a pinch of teeth along a cord of muscle. "Still feeling a bit jittery, think you can help me?"  
  
Hancock pushed me down into the bed, trapping my hands above my head, and I could just make out the predatory grin from the low glow from the station's storefront. "I got just what ya need," he growled, pressing his still-clothed knee between my thighs and grinding, slowly, as I gasped. "A few hits and some good slow fuckin' outta calm ya right down."  
  
My chest heaved with a sharp intake as nails scraped down my wrists, followed by a moan I barely recognised as my own voice. "Fuck, John,  _yes_ , that's exactly what I-,"  
  
_Bang, bang, bang!_  
  
We both froze, frowning at each other in the dim light as we listened intently. "Was that the door?" I whispered uncertainly.  
  
"If it was, they better-,"  
  
_Bang, bang!_  
  
"Goddamnit," Hancock snapped as he sat up, hastily fastening his pants. "If that damn lock wasn't broken on the door I'd say fuck 'em."  
  
I sighed, pushing myself up and grabbing a ratty bathrobe nearby. "Want me to-?"  
  
" _No!_ " he snarled. "Imma give whoever it is a piece of my mind. You..." he leaned in, expression softening as he pressed a kiss to my forehead, "you just stay right there, gorgeous. Don't move. I'll be right back." He stormed out of the room, his bare back tense with irritation, and I had to smother my laughter in a pillow.  
  
I heard Hancock growl as the door was yanked open; a low voice replied, indistinct, but I recognised the urgent tone as Preston's. Hancock's voice raised, garbled curses mixing with Preston's words until I could tell they were both getting heated.  
  
Oh god. I tied off the robe around me and hurried to the storefront, squinting in the bright lights.  
  
"Listen here," I heard Hancock huff as I came around the corner, "I have a very hot, very naked woman waiting in my bed and you're literally gonna have to shoot me to get to her- aww,  _fuck_ ," he sighed as he turned and saw me hovering behind him. I put a hand on his back, rubbing soothing circles, but he stiffened under my touch. Why did he look so angry?   
  
Preston's expression, by contrast, was one of quiet desperation, coupled with comically wide eyes as he took in my attire- or lack thereof. "Uh, h- hey, Rin. I- I'm sorry to disturb you-,"  
  
"Yeah, you look real fuckin' sorry," Hancock muttered, and I bit my lip to keep from laughing.  
  
"Preston, it's well after midnight," I spoke over Hancock, leaning into him and dropping my chin on his shoulder. "We're exhausted."  
  
"Right, uhm." Preston's gaze was everywhere but us, which I found amusing, even as I felt guilty. "A messenger just arrived from a nearby settlement. Raiders took a whole family this time."  
  
"And they need us to ride out and rescue them," I supplied. Preston nodded vigorously.   
  
Hancock groaned, slouching against me. "Shit, well-,"  
  
"No." I straightened, staring down both men as they started and looked at me. "Look, Preston, I'm sorry but really, I am so, so tired. We've been up for over twenty-four hours fending off raiders from the last settlement you sent me to. If we go out in this mess, at night, we're going to start making some stupid mistakes."  
  
Hancock opened his mouth but I dug my fingers into his back in warning. His jaw snapped shut.  
  
Preston sighed, stepping back from the doorframe as he gave a short nod. "You're right. Look, I'll have all the information waiting for you in the morning."  
  
"That'll be great, thank you so much, Preston," I replied with a smile so wide my eyes narrowed. "We'll see you in the morning, then."  
  
"Of course." It was hard to tell, but by his changed tone I figured I'd laid on the charm enough to make Preston blush. And most importantly, he was walking away, leaving me alone with Hancock once more.  
  
"Not that I'm gonna complain  _too_ much," Hancock said warily as he shut the door and barricaded it with a nearby chair, "but why'd you lie?"  
  
I sighed, threading my arms around one of his and gently tugging him back down the hallway. "Honestly, I wasn't sure if Preston would take a simple  _'no, I'm exhausted'_. Look, we've been travelling hard the past few days with some uneasy broken sleep and I just want one night with you, alone, where we're safe and we can relax together." I frowned, my gaze lowering with shame. "Realistically, I could rally and head out tonight, and I know you could too, but- Where does it end, John? I care about this family, and I will do what I can for them- tomorrow. There's always someone out there who needs help. When can I draw the line and say,  _no, I want this one night for myself?_ "  
  
"Hey, I get it." His hands snaked forward, grabbing my ass and wrapping my legs around his waist as he carried me the rest of the way to the bed. "We all gotta take breaks. No sense in getting burned out, 'cause then we can't help anyone."  
  
"Right," I nodded, then exhaled a laugh as he tossed me back on the bed. "Is- Was that wrong, though? I mean, I could help them now, and what if they're dead by the time we-,"  
  
"Hey." Hancock settled over me, pressing our foreheads together as our bodies slotted with practised ease. "You didn't hear me. You say we've been travelling hard the past few days? Try several  _weeks_ , love. We gotta take our time when we can find it."  
  
I shifted uneasily. "But-,"  
  
"I promise I'll get ya up early and we'll head out and do what needs to be done," he murmured against my lips. "But you're right, you gotta take something for yourself every once in a while."  
  
"I want you, John," I mumbled, my eyes slipping closed. "Just us, for one night."  
  
"Well then.." The kiss was slow and lazy, unlike the teasing urgency of earlier. "You got me, love. And tomorrow we'll be back out there, savin' the world one person at a time. Tonight, though, you get to save yourself."  
  
It was exactly what I needed to hear to assuage the last bit of panicky guilt. With the stress gone, an earlier thought bubbled to the surface and I began laughing. Hancock paused, leaning up to glance down at me with a cocked brow, which just made me cackle harder. "Well, I guess by now all of Sanctuary knows about us, huh? Not quite, uh, how I meant to announce it.."  
  
Hancock smirked, looking so damn  _smug_ I had to pull him down into another fierce kiss so he couldn't see my own proud grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork by yours truly~
> 
> P.S. I didn't make it clear, but my SS and Hancock stay over at the Rocket gas station, not in Sanctuary itself for a bit of privacy.


End file.
